forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
NAME: Charlie Bryant SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 19 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): STR - 6 PER - 5 END - 6 CHA - 5 INT - 7 AGI - 6 LCK - 5 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Brotherhood of Steel (Outcast) SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: (Outcast) WEAPON PREFERENCE: Sniper rifle, 10mm pistol, Power fist AUGMENTATIONS: Some years of training with the Brotherhood SKILLS: Lightly trained in most weaponry, father taught him how to properly use close combat weapons at a young age, special training for sniper rifles were given to him for a short period of time (2 months) Power armor training was also given to him by the Brotherhood, very basic first aid training. BIRTH PLACE: California OCCUPATION: Wanderer/Merc/Trader HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Charlie Bryant was born in California under the watchful eye of the Brotherhood of Steel, but is English of origin, and has the accent to show it, his ancestors moved to California shortly before the bombs fell and they stayed there up until Charlie was born. Charlie Bryant was a member of the brotherhood of steel since birth, however, his parents left with his younger sister when he was 16 due to disagreements between them and fellow brotherhood members, Charlie however decided to stay as he wanted to have a definite purpose in his life, at 17, Charlie was enlisted into a training program along with 3 other members who were of the same age, this program honed Charlie's skills to work as a squad, his part of the squad was long range support, shortly before he left the brotherhood,he and his squad were sent to a nearby settlement, as the Brotherhood suspected that the small village had acquired some particularly dangerous technology and could be a threat to this chapter of the brotherhood, he was instructed to provide over-watch from on top of a ridge. The operation went horribly wrong, as one of his members betrayed the squad, and the squad was wiped out within seconds, except Charlie as he was on the ridge, unseen. he then started to disagree with the Brotherhoods ideals, and shortly after, he left. FAMILY: Richard Bryant (Father) Julie Bryant (Mother) Rachelle Bryant (sister) PERSONALITY: Shy unless around trusted friends, somewhat indecisive, naive, friendly but always alert around others (mainly due to the incident with the brotherhood operation).remains neutral towards most conflicts. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Short, dark brown hair, with a slight quiff on the right side in the left direction, clean shaven. EYES: hazel SKIN FEATURES: Small diagonal scar just below the in-between point of his eyes, result of a knife fight in a town shortly after he left the Brotherhood BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5"10, regular build, some muscle, looks weak and uses it to his advantage. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: BoS outcast power armour (painted red and white in some areas such as the shoulder-guards) when travelling, takes it off when going to sleep JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: none LIKES: trustworthy people, being in control, safety, being prepared DISLIKES: being pushed around, people who can't be trusted/liars, tomatoes FEARS: death, the future and it's uncertainty AMBITIONS: to wander around the wastes, see new people and places, to find and kill the man who betrayed him and his squad and to survive REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: lack of direction and indecisiveness, revenge, basic ideals Category:Characters